It is known to connect filling pipes to a tank via a hose. German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2008 054 247 A1 discloses a fuel tank having a filling connector piece which is connected to a filling element which is arranged in the tank, the filling element comprising a flexible hose. The flexible hose may be secured to the filling connector piece by way of a clamping element.
For a filling pipe which is connected to a hose, it is also known to use at the inner side of the filling pipe a sleeve which supports the filling pipe so that it does not give way when the hose is secured to the filling pipe, for example, by way of a clip.
It is further known that the inner surface of a fuel hose which comprises plastics material may be electrostatically charged by way of the fuel flow. In order to prevent the occurrence of electrostatic problems, German Patent Publication No. DE 199 15 373 A1 uses a plastics fuel hose coupling for connecting a plastics fuel hose to a metal pipe which is earthed, the electrical resistance of the coupling member with respect to the specific surface resistance being between 106 and 1010 Ohm.